The Past Bites
by winter rain 291
Summary: This story mostly takes place before Twilight, it mostly focuses on Edward during his time away from Carlisle and Esme and the reason that he left. Edward's POV
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fanfiction, so I ask that you not completely tear me down, constructive criticism is of course welcome though.

Summary: This story is mostly a flashback to pre-twilight times, however there are some between eclipse and breaking dawn moments.... it's mostly Edward recalling the time when he left Carlisle and Esme, before telling the story to Bella.

Disclaimer: I (as much as I would like to) do not in any way, shape, or form, own twilight or any of it's wonderful characters, I simply take what the amazing Stephenie Meyer writes and warp it/throw in random stuff.

**Chapter one: How it Started**

"Edward, I seriously think it may be time for you to discuss your past with Bella, you know, in detail." Alice had been nagging me for the past four hours and quite frankly I was at my wit's end. As if it wasn't bad enough that Bella had gone to Seattle for the weekend with Esme, dealing with Alice just annoyed me even more.

"Yes, Alice I understand I'm just not sure that —" She cut me off before I could rebut.

"No! Shut up! You _will_ tell her the second she gets back from Seattle! I've had it with you telling me that she doesn't really need to know _every_ little detail about it, or that it's not important! It _is_ important! Okay?! So if you don't tell her I will, and it will not be pretty. That much I can promise you, because you and I both know that I'm a little fuzzy on some, well a lot, of the details and I will fill in those fuzzy gaps with anything that could fit. Besides if you don't tell her I feel like it'll seriously damage your relationship should she ever find out on her own." I was completely shocked when Alice finished her rant. I had never seen her so furious about something, honestly it was a little frightening.

I knew she was right I just didn't know how to tell my fiancée about what had happened. What if Bella decided it was too much for her to handle and she decided that she wasn't sure she wanted us to get married anymore? She was already on the fence with this wedding Alice was planning. I suppose I was afraid of telling Bella the whole truth, no one actually knew the _whole_ truth not even Carlisle. "I'll tell her tomorrow, I promise."

"Good." Alice looked slightly taken aback, her previous bravado gone, as if she hadn't expected me to ever give in. "Well then I'll go now." Alice stood up and walked out of my room, leaving me to recall my wretched past and figure out the best way to explain all of it to Bella when she returned, tomorrow...

.............................._flashback_..................................

"Esme, Carlisle, I'm going out for a bit." I was tired of just sitting indoors.

"Sure Edward, just be safe." Esme really was like a mother, she often reminded me of mine.

"I will." I replied with a small smile.

Once I was out I felt like I could breathe again, not that I had to. However lately I had felt slightly restless simply sitting through classes and at the house. I just wanted to find something more interesting to do with my time. I wandered aimlessly around the streets. I ended up at the local park. I sat on the ground to just listen to the echoes of the night, and then I lay back on the ground and closed my eyes. When constantly surrounded by people one forgets how quiet the night can be. However, it wasn't quiet for long I heard someone approaching the edge of the park, still a ways off but near enough for me to hear.

'_Damned humans always sticking their noses where they don't belong!_'

It was a female, she was one of my kind, but she was different from us. I sat up and moved to a near by bench. She heard me move and looked directly at me, her eyes a bright crimson.

Okay so the flashback may be a little OOC as far as Edward is concerned but just please bear in mind that this is _**way**_ before he meets Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, except for Juliana.

please review :)

ps- sorry the chapters are short, the entire process is a work in progress aka i'll work on it :)

CHAPTER 2: Juliana

_**It was a female, she was one of my kind, but she was different from us. I sat up and moved to a near by bench. She heard me move and looked directly at me, her eyes a bright crimson. **_

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" She asked approaching me slowly. I was wary of her, I had never come across another of our kind that was so different from us. The only others I had ever been in any kind of contact with was the coven in Denali. However Carlisle had told me about them, they took humans in the way we took animals. I watched her as she continued to walk to me. "So what's a beautiful creature such as yourself doing out _alone_? Hunting?" I didn't reply; I didn't know how. "Well I'm being rude aren't I? My name Juliana Devereux and I was just passing through..." I just continued to stare at her; Carlisle really had not prepared me for such an event. "This typically the part where you tell me your name." She smiled, _'Wow this kid is completely dumbstruck.'_

"I'm sorry, I'm Edward Cullen." I finally said. She smiled wider.

"Well Edward," she stuck out her hand toward me, "It's a pleasure to meet you." I stood and shook her hand guardedly. I wasn't sure what it was that she wanted with me.

"So, you didn't answer my question. What were you doing?" I hadn't even realized that she had asked me any questions. Nor did I know how to answer her; I wasn't doing anything in particular, but perhaps she would find that odd. I did not know exactly what would have been a normal answer to someone like her. I should leave; Carlisle had informed me that the ones like her were not always kind.

"Nothing, really, it was lovely meeting you, but I must go." I nodded my head to her, like any gentleman would, and turned to leave. I did not want to leave to quickly so as to not offend her but I also did not want her to follow me.

'_I love it when they get nervous.'_ I could feel the sneer through her thoughts and I knew she was not going to let me just leave.

"Wait! Please don't leave on my account. I was just trying to make small talk." She had caught up to me and was right at my side. I glanced at her, her face was sincere, but her thoughts were….. jumbled, almost as though she were trying to confuse me. It was as though she knew I could hear her thoughts and she was doing everything in her power to stop me from getting any clear thoughts from her.

"So do you travel alone, or do you have a clan?" Why was she so interested?

"I have a family, we live in the area." I was not sure why I responded, it was more information than I had intended on giving, but it felt as though she had drawn the answer out of me.

What was she?


End file.
